Love Throughout Time
by JKWilliams
Summary: Are our lives predestined? Have we been here before? Are there really soulmates? Sorato ... dont like dont read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon, nor it's characters.   
  
  
  
  
  
Love Throughout Time   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Introduction   
  
  
  
  
  
Time changes everything, or so it has been said. Years can pass and nothing stays the same. People come and people go. Empires rise, conquer, but in time they fall. Our world is made up of these empires and civilizations that have risen and fallen. These things make up our history and make us who we are today.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Countries have come and gone. Some still remain in their splendor and majesty. Some are new countries that are still infantile in the eyes of the older empires. And yet amongst all of time, throughout all of history there is something that has remained.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This something is not anything that can be touched. In fact these some things have contributed to the rise and fall of many of these empires throughout history. Of course, these things I speak of exist even today.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Love and Friendship ...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Many other things have lasted in time, of course.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reliability and Sincerity have always been there to support Friendship and love. Reliability meaning having qualities that merit confidence or trust. A word that can most often be used in common with friend, a reliable friend. Sincerity meaning a genuine feeling or expression, and is essential to love and friendship.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope is an elemental part of live, in order to carry on throughout the hard times. Hope meaning that whenever there is something bad, something that one can not seem to make it through. There is always that small amount of hope that carries them through. There is always light to look forward to with hope. For without light at the end of the tunnel, then hope does not exist. Hope and light are reliant on one another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Knowledge has always been present, ever growing. Not only a knowledge of outside things, but a knowledge of oneself. Knowledge or understanding one's own character, motivations, and capabilities. Knowledge is what brings me to the conclusions that I draw today. For without knowledge, there is no growth. No rise and fall of empires.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And, it has always taken courage to embrace any of these ideas or exchanges. A quality of mind that enables one to stand fast in the face of opposition, hardship, or danger. It takes the smallest amount of courage to move on, to change, to hope in the light. It takes courage to love, or be loved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But where courage and hope are such fleeting things that pass with the blink of the eye. Where sometimes there is no light at the end .... Where knowledge is sometimes never present, and life is not always sincere, nor reliant - there has always been love and friendship to carry one through.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
For without friendship there can be no love. And without a love, there is no friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Some of us have very old spirits that have inhabited this world for many centuries. Our souls all have kindred spirits, ones that we always find, who become our friends.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
And then our souls also have a soul mate, one whom we love and our whole lives are spent in search of that love. We are not truly content until we find that one that we love. Our soul is then at rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The whole point of my rambling, my friend, is that the story I am about to tell you is about one such love. A love that has lasted through all of time. You see, at the beginning these souls were created for each other. And through trials and tribulations, through all adversity, these two souls have met and celebrated their love and lives together.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
This is their story .....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well ....Their story thus far ......  
  



	2. When in Rome ...... do as the Romans do.

Love Throughout Time  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
We search for answers in our heritage. Some know where exactly they come from, some do not. In turn, we all hope that this link to our past will show us who we are. But, it is not what our ancestors did that makes us who we are. We are predestined in each life to be who we are.  
  
  
  
This is the story of two such souls. In the beginning of time there was a soul created. It was destined to be male. His soul was kind, strong, distant, and friendly. A companion soul was made for him. She was also kind, caring, compassionate, and loving. It was decided in the ramparts of heaven that these two souls would be together throughout eternity.   
  
  
  
But, it was up to them to make it so. They were given the choice, but they were made for each other. These souls were content to be together, but as souls there were just in proximity with each other, never touching. So, they waited until the day when they would be made human for the first time together.  
  
  
  
And so, they waited until one fateful day it was time. The male was taken to be born, and as they were parted, the longing to be together grew. The search was to begin ....  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus made his way to the great arena. He, by birth, was a Roman citizen and proud of his heritage. He was seventeen and would be old enough to attend the Senate proceedings soon. But today was to be the annual execution of the thieves. He had always hated the way the criminals were executed, but they had deserved it.   
  
  
  
  
For, as his father said, "Rome has laws, and those laws must be obeyed."   
  
  
  
  
He loved his father and mother with all of his heart, but sometimes they were a little too into the idea that Rome was the ultimate power in the universe and that Romans were gods.  
  
  
  
  
They entered the arena and he walked to where the upper-class citizens sat. Looking around he saw his friends and smiled at them. Walking up to sit with them, they all greeted him.   
  
  
  
  
Mimerna, Taitus, Izicus all grinned at Mattheus. They had grown up together, all of their fathers being senators. "It took you long enough to get here," Taitus yelled at him.  
  
  
  
  
"Salvete to you too. Well, I did stop at Athena's temple to sample the new goods." Mattheus answered, smiling at his friend.  
  
  
  
  
Mimerna frowned at them, "You all are so obscene. Why is it that men act like this?" She rolled her eyes at them.   
  
  
  
  
Mattheus just flashed his smile at her as the activities began. Mattheus and his friends did not particularly like the blood and gore of the games, but as prominent citizens of the government it was expected for them to make an appearance.  
  
  
  
  
After a couple of hours of the blood and gore they decided to leave the arena. Walking together they stood on the street watching the people go by. Taitus walked with Mattheus while Izicus and Mimerna talked together.   
  
  
  
  
"So, you stopped by the temple of Athena on your way here?" Taitus poked Mattheus in the ribs, but Mattheus's eyes were following some people going into the temple.  
  
  
  
  
  
A girl was in bonds pulling against the man who had her on the rope. She was screaming against a gag as he drug her inside. Her clothes were in rags and it was obvious she was a slave. She was putting up such a resistance that a man went around with a whip and started beating her. It was then that Mattheus ran over. He grabbed the man's hand and threw the whip away.   
  
  
  
  
The man turned to Mattheus and said, "What do you think that you are doing? This is my property and therefore I can do whatever I want." And just to prove his point he kicked the girl, who was on the ground.   
  
  
  
  
Mattheus started to go at the man, but was held back by Izicus and Taitus, who had joined him just shortly after they saw the proceedings. Mimerna was behind them, watching what was going on. The man went to grab the girls ropes again and Mattheus saw that her back and her mouth were bleeding.  
  
  
  
  
He couldn't bare to see her taken away from some reason and yelled out, "How much do you want for her?"  
  
  
  
  
The man stopped in his tracks and looked at him, "She's meant as goods for the temple. The head master himself wants her. Goods like this come at a high price, boy. You can't afford her."  
  
  
  
  
It was Mimerna that answered, "But the four of us can."  
  
  
  
  
The man glared at them and shrugged, "So long as I get the money, I don't care where she goes."  
  
  
  
  
They exchanged the money and the man threw the girl at Mattheus and walked off. Mattheus went to reach for her but she drew back in fear. He knelt before her and held her face between his hands. "It's okay. I am not going to hurt you."   
  
  
  
  
She didn't look at him until he unbound her hands. As he was rubbing the feeling back into her wrists, a tear ran down her cheek.   
  
  
  
Izicus commented, "The poor girl, who knows what horrible things she's been through."  
  
  
  
She looked up at Mattheus then and groaned a cry of pain as she passed out due to who knew what. He caught her in his arms and hoisted her up, cradling her to his body. She didn't weigh much, he thought as he carried her home ....  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this Mattheus? You know that I do not permit slaves in my household. I do not believe in it. A fact which you well know, and then you go and purchase a slave? What am I to think of you?"  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia awoke to a pounding in her head. The last thing that she remembered was the fear of what was going to happen to her. Then the young Roman and his friends had come to her rescue and saved her from Silas.  
  
  
  
  
She shuddered ... Just the thought of Silas and his temple were horrifying. She heard the voice of the young man speak and she listened in silence, something she had become good at.  
  
  
  
  
"Pater, Did you look at her? That man treated her terribly. No one on earth should be treated like that. If I hadn't saved her when I did, she would have been dead within the week."  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia frowned. The Romans had come into her village - a peaceful place - slaughtered the men - including her father and brother - and taken the woman to be sold in Rome.   
  
  
  
"We don't even know if she speaks our language. Where she comes from? If she is a barbarian or not."  
  
  
  
  
That was the voice of a woman. Sorenia sat up and looked around. The people that were talking about her, she assumed, were standing in the next room. Standing up she turned towards the room they were in and walked to the door. Everything on her body hurt.   
  
  
  
  
She winced and as she did, it drew the people's attention to her. Looking up at them she said, "I do understand you, and I do speak your language. And I am not a barbarian!"  
  
  
  
  
She fell onto the floor just then and the young Roman from before ran to her side. "Why did you get out of bed?"  
  
  
  
  
  
An elderly man and woman stood beside him and helped pick her up. It was the woman who spoke first, "Oh you poor dear! Mattheus, why didn't you tell us how bad of shape she was in?"  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia tried to smile to tell them that she would be fine, but her whole body was hurting. "I'm fine, really I am. If you could just direct me to my servants quarters and inform me of my duties, then I will be able to get started. There is no reason to punish me for not doing my work. I promise I will not be in the way anymore." She bowed down to the elders of the home and started to turn.  
  
  
  
  
"That is just it, young lady. We do not have any servants quarters. We do not have any slaves because we don't believe in it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia tried to show no emotion. She had always known that Romans owned slaves and servants. Ever since she had been forced to learn about the Roman culture, things were different. Everything that she had heard that Romans did was barbaric to her, and this new turn of events completely boggled her mind.  
  
  
  
  
The woman was looking at the man, and had an odd look on her face. The man nodded and said, "Mattheus, take the girl back to the bed and tend to her wounds. Your mater and I must discuss something."  
  
  
  
  
So the young Roman, Mattheus she guessed, swept her up into his arms and carried her to the bed. There was something about him that drew her in closer to him. She could stay against him, enveloped in his arms, forever. It just seemed like she belonged there.  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up at him, blushing from the thoughts that had just been in her head to see him smiling down at her. So she decided to smile back. But when she did, she remembered who she was and where she was and immediately frowned.   
  
  
  
  
"No, don't stop smiling. I think you are so beautiful, but you are even more beautiful when you smile." Mattheus was smiling at her and saying this and she had to pull herself out of her little dream world.  
  
  
  
  
Then she realized that it was really him saying this to her. So she smiled and said, "Thank you sir. I am truly sorry that I have inconvenienced your family. But, I am eternally grateful for buying me before I was sold to the temple. I will forever be in your debt."  
  
  
  
  
  
She shivered from the thought of the temple and he noticed this. He tightened his grip on her and held her against himself. She seemed to fit so nicely up against him. Her face was dirty but her eyes and appearance drew him closer to her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Don't be frightened. I won't let any of them ever hurt you again." He said to her.  
  
  
  
  
She looked up at his face and saw that he was sincere. "I thank you sir, but your parents are most likely going to sell me. I just hope that the price that they can get for me will compensate all that you have done for me." She hated the thought of being sold again, like a common farm animal, but she had resigned herself to that thought a long time ago.  
  
  
  
  
  
He frowned and she wondered what she had said to offend him. "I am sorry sir, what did I say that offended thee?"  
  
  
  
  
He then ran a hand down her cheek, smiling as he did. "You did nothing to offend me." He laid her down on the bed and placed a coverlet over her body. "Just go back to sleep and heal. You'll be fine, and don't worry about anything. Everything will work out just fine."  
  
  
  
  
She felt a relief at his touch and the way he said that everything would be okay. As soon as he left her side, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of things that were warm, comfortable, and happy. Something that she had not dreamed of in quite a long time.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pater, we will not sell that girl. We have to set her free. I know that you do not want to do something like this, but I feel it is necessary." Mattheus had barged into his pater's office chamber where is mater was talking to his pater. He was furious. The girl had shook in his arms when she had thought of being forced back into slavery, but he had admired how she had forced it out to be brave.   
  
  
  
  
His mater looked at him, "Son, we have already discussed it ...."  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus cut her off, "I don't care what you have discussed. With all due respect, mater, I feel that we need to set her free. We can't even imagine the horrors that she has faced. And to knowingly place her back into that chain of terror again, How could you live with yourselves?"  
  
  
  
  
  
His pater shook his head, "Actually, son, we were going to set her free. Your mater has an idea of her own on the matter. She wants to set the girl up with some clothing and introduce her to some friends. Maybe we can marry the poor girl off to a friend of ours."  
  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus was shocked. He loved his parents, but this was simply beyond him. That they could be this nice ..... "That is fabulous. But I don't think that we should marry her off to any old Roman. She needs to be set up with someone decent...."  
  
  
  
  
"What about one of your friends, Mattheus? How about Izzicus or ... I know! Taitus?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus frowned, "NO, that is simply not good enough. Why not let her stay here for awhile so that we can teach her some of the finer things about being a Roman citizen. She can't have learned too much being where she was for so long. And she probably has a lot of bad memories of us."  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus's mater answered, "That is a good idea Mattheus. I have always wanted a daughter, not that you weren't wonderful though."  
  
  
  
  
His pater just agreed, "I know that with you two there is no arguing."  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus grinned as he went back to check on the girl ... Funny, he didn't even know her name.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia awoke to find everything dark. Her back still hurt, but all she could think of was going to tell her friends that she was okay. So, she slipped on some decent clothes and snuck out of the home of the Roman. She really didn't know where she was going, but she knew the general direction. After a long time of walking, she sat down and put her head between her legs in desperation.   
  
  
  
  
"All that I wanted was to tell the others that I was okay" she cried.  
  
  
  
  
She felt strong arms go around her body and heard a voice say, "Well if that is all you want to do then I'll help you. I thought you were trying to escape."  
  
  
  
  
She looked up to see Mattheus holding her again. She smiled through her tears, "I would never try to escape you and your family, Mattheus. You have been so kind, I must repay you and I will do everything in my power to do so. But I wanted to go and check on my friends, and make sure they are okay, as well as show them that I am okay. I know they will be worried."  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus smiled, "The we will go together." He started to help her up "You know, I don't even know your name."  
  
  
  
  
She smiled at him and said, "Sorenia, and you are Sir Mattheus, But what am I to call you formally?"  
  
  
  
  
He shook his head, "You are to call me Mattheus, and that is all. Now where are we going to?"  
  
  
  
  
She shivered, "The slave quarters at the main auction block in Rome. There is a hidden alcove beside it that my friends always meet at."  
  
  
  
  
So he took her hand and they began walking. She blushed at his touch, but somehow it seemed right. She was suprised that when she was in his presence she didn't feel upset or outraged that he was touching her, but for the first time in years she felt safe.  
  
  
  
  
He led her to the inner part of town and she was grateful that he was here to help her. Once she was in the slave auction block she took his hand and motioned for him to be silent. They snuck into the all too familiar alcove that she had frequented so often.  
  
  
  
  
Stopping for a moment she heard voices and she flattened herself against the wall. Mattheus followed suit and she listened intently.  
  
  
  
  
"When did they come and get her?"  
  
  
  
  
"It was this morning, they sold her to Silas, the man at the temple."  
  
  
  
  
"You mean that man that came by and looked at her as if he were undressing her with his eyes?"  
  
  
  
  
"Yes! That one! Oh Taketus! What can we do to save her, we can't let her stay there."  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know Kami, What do you think Julius?"  
  
  
  
  
"There isn't anything we can do, as much as I hate to say it, but we are merely slaves. We can only hope and pray that she is all right."  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia took that moment to come out of the shadows and Mattheus followed behind her.  
  
  
  
"I'm all right."  
  
  
  
Three dirty faces turned to see Sorenia and ran at her, hugging her hard. She winced from the impact but held her ground.  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus watched the interaction and his heart swelled again at the fact that this girl inspired such a following from her friends. She was loved by all, including this Silas ... but he would ask her about this later.  
  
  
  
  
"Sorenia, what happened?" This was from the girl with brown hair wrapped around her head.   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, we were so worried." The blonde boy that was next to the girl was hugging Sorenia while saying this. These two were just children. It was the next person that Mattheus gave the watchful eye.   
  
  
  
  
The dark haired boy, who's hair almost looked blue in the moonlight, was tall and lanky and picked Sorenia up in his arms and kissed her on the lips. Mattheus felt himself start to anger but Sorenia took his hand then and introduced him to her friends. "Sir Mattheus, this is Kami, Taketus, and Julian. They are my best friends in the world."  
  
  
  
  
Her friends looked at Mattheus as if they would kill him in a second if he even thought about harming Sorenia, so he smiled at them and tightened Sorenia's grip on his hand. She looked up at him and something flashed in her eyes. He knew right then that he would have to protect this girl at all costs. There was something special about her, that he just couldn't put his finger on.  
  
  
  
  
  
Then she told her friends what had happened. They gathered around and Mattheus couldn't help but hear what had happened.   
  
  
  
  
"I woke this morning to Tibult's wining as usual. He brought me out and made me wash my face. That was unusual because you know he never allows me to wash. Then he gave me a bit of bread, without a task to perform for him." The others seemed shocked at this but Mattheus was shocked for another reason. This man didn't allow her food without working for it. No wonder she was so small. She continued, "Well then he came at me and said that the man, Silas, had decided to purchase me. He got his two goons to hold me down and tied me up so that I couldn't fight. But I tried fighting. I hated the way that Silas looked at me that day he came and I don't wish to know what he would do with me if he did get me."  
  
  
  
  
  
She shuddered and Mattheus instinctively put an arm around her shoulders. This did not go unnoticed by her friends though and Julius glared at Mattheus. Mattheus did not care though, as Sorenia continued her story. "So we got to the temple and I fought the whole way, something Tibult did not care for. Then this young Roman and his friends came and saved me from Tibult and bought me. So now I belong to Sir Mattheus and his family."  
  
  
  
  
The others looked warily at Mattheus, but still had to admit he was good for saving her from Tibult and Silas. Taketus was the first to turn to Mattheus and bow, "Sir, we are all in your service for saving Sorenia from a fate worse than death. If you are ever in need of something then please do not hesitate to ask us."  
  
  
  
  
Kami repeated something similar to this but Julius said, "Why are you here now with her? Are you going to punish her for escaping?"  
  
  
  
  
It was finally time for Mattheus to speak, "No, for she is not a slave to us." To this Sorenia looked up at Mattheus in fear.  
  
  
  
  
"So I have been sold?" The look in her eyes shattered his heart and he pulled her against him and hugged her. The others looked on in suspicion.  
  
  
  
  
"No, my mater and pater have decided to set you free. We will set you up with a dowry and let you decide what it is you want. You are free to choose what you want to do with your life."  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia looked up at him with disbelief, "Truly?"  
  
  
  
  
He smiled, "Truly."  
  
  
  
  
  
She hugged him ever tighter and turned to her friends who all hugged her. Mattheus could tell they were genuinely happy for her, and yet still there was something heavy weighing his heart. They were not free. An idea sprung to him, but he would have to wait to speak with his pater about it.   
  
  
  
  
They stayed a bit longer but then it was time for them to leave. She hugged her friends and took Mattheus's hand as they walked away.  
  
  
  
  
It was dawn as they reached his home and she turned to him, "What can I do to thank you?" She said looking at him.  
  
  
  
  
"Be happy.... Sorenia.... be happy." She smiled.   
  
  
  
  
"I will be, Sir Mattheus." And she slipped into the confines of the room that was provided for her.  
  
  
  
  
Little did the two know, that someone was watching them the whole night.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"So the little one has a new guardian for her, and this time he can stop us from having her, unlike that slave boy that couldn't do anything. Seems as if things have heated up. But I will have her, make no mistake. We shall just have to try a different way, now that she is free."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia was awoken by Mattheus's mater. She spent the morning bathing in a luxurious tub, followed by dressing in beautiful robes and her hair being combed and straightened to a beautiful glow. She felt as fit as a queen when the evening came.   
  
  
  
  
But it was an evening that she hadn't expected. They were to go to a banquet of a friend of the family and Sorenia was to be introduced to everyone there. Sorenia didn't know what to do, because she hadn't been brought up in Roman traditions.   
  
  
  
  
Sorenia and Mattheus's mater went separate from Mattheus and his pater, so she had not seen him all day. But as she arrived at the home of their friends, she felt natural. Her own pater had been a prominent figure in their village and she had known how to entertain. It was a little while before she spotted Mattheus, but she looked straight at him and it was as if he did not recognize her.  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus was standing in the corner of the room with Izzicus, Taitus, and Mimerna, "So Mattheus, how is the situation with girl going? What did you decide to do with her?"  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus, who had been caught in the stare of a beautiful girl, was not paying attention. He immediately crossed to her, and interrupted the group of Romans around her, drawing her to him alone. He felt that this girl was somewhat familiar, but he didn't know how.  
  
  
  
"Pardon me, but I could not help but noticed you from across the room. Do I know you?"  
  
  
  
She immediately laughed and leaned up to his ear, "Sir Mattheus, I would think that it is painstakingly clear who I am due to the fact that I am the only non- Roman in this room."  
  
  
  
He got a shocked look on his face and said, "Sorenia, is that you?"  
  
  
  
  
She smiled again and his heart constricted, "Yes my master."  
  
  
  
  
He grinned and looked at her again, this was his Sorenia.... she was breathtaking. The robes hung on her body in all the right ways. He was completely dumbstruck as he took one of the locks of her hair and curled it around his finger. That beautiful red color that he loved so much.   
  
  
  
  
  
It was then that he noticed that the other men in the room were doing the same as he, ogling her nonstop. His anger rose and he turned to glare at them all with his famous icy glare when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder. He turned to see Taitus.  
  
  
  
  
"Mattheus, you will introduce us to your beautiful friend here, will you not?"  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus, who had known Taitus his entire life knew that Taitus was sizing up his prey and would make advances on Sorenia if he let her out of his sight. Sorenia looked at Taitus and bowed, showing her delectable chest and said, "My lord."  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus immediately took her by the arm and led her away from his friend.   
  
  
  
  
"There is no reason to be rude, Mattheus!" He was smack in front of his mater. She kept saying, "We must find her a proper match after all."  
  
  
  
  
Before he knew what was going on, Sorenia was whisked out of his arms and taken to be introduced to Izzicus, Mimerna, and Taitus. Mattheus was left to fume and stood there as his mater went on and on about Sorenia.  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus watched as his mater took Sorenia around to everyone throughout the night. He was not allowed to be near her though, because his mater did not want anyone to think that he and Sorenia were to be married - it would "ruin her chances" of getting a suitable match if he were hovering.   
  
  
  
  
But all he wanted to do was take Sorenia in his arms and take her out of here. He didn't want these people looking at his Sorenia in that way. It was then that it occurred to him. He didn't mind them thinking he was marrying her, because he did want to marry her. He had only known her for two days, but already she had a special place in his heart. It was uncanny that he, of all people, would fall in love so fast. But it was true. She was his soulmate. Now all he had to do was convince her to marry him, so he could protect her at all times.   
  
  
  
  
He loved her with all of his heart.  
  
  
  
  
It was when this hit him that he noticed her suddenly stiffen. His mater was introducing her to a man. A man he didn't recognize. But apparently Sorenia did, and he could tell that she was scared out of her mind. He looked at the man and narrowed his eyes. The man was looking at Sorenia as if he could undress her with his eyes. This couldn't be ....   
  
  
  
  
He immediately walked to where Sorenia was and took her arm from his mater's. "I think that Sorenia has seen enough people for one night. I think I shall escort her home."  
  
  
  
  
His mater looked at him questionably but didn't argue with him. She knew better when her son got something into his head.  
  
  
  
  
Then he turned to the man and said, " I don't think that I have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance."  
  
  
  
  
The man sneered at him, "I am Silas, ruler of the temples, and I can not believe that you would dress this little whore up as a lady and try to pass her off. She is trash and does not belong in this circle."  
  
  
  
  
It was Mattheus's mater that spoke, "Apparently it is you who does not belong in these circles. You rat."  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that the three turned and walked out of the banquet. Sorenia was still in shock as Mattheus took her home again.  
  
  
  
  
"Sorenia, talk to me."  
  
  
  
  
The silence from her was killing him. "It was him, Mattheus."  
  
  
  
  
"I figured as much. But there is no way that he can get you now. You are free."  
  
  
  
  
She finally smiled at him and put her arms around him. She hugged him and he felt his heart miss a beat. He looked down into her eyes and then drew her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her for the first time. This was so right. They belonged together.   
And the good part was that she seemed to realize it too.  
  
  
  
  
After awhile of kissing and loss of breath on both of their parts she turned and went to her room. He was left to watch after her and sighed as he went to his own room. Tomorrow he would carry out his plans and then ask her for her hand in marriage. He loved this girl with all of his heart, and without her, nothing would be right.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia was in her room, on top of the world. Never, after her family's death, would she have ever thought that she would be so happy as she was now. She loved Mattheus, it was something that had come to her during the day. She knew that it was crazy, after only knowing him for a day. But he was caring, and everyone was his friend. He also seemed to care about her. She didn't know what would come of this, but for now she was happy. She just wished her friends could be as happy as she was. She sighed and thought of young Taketus, Kami, and her best friend Julius.  
  
  
  
  
  
'If only I could free them too.'  
  
  
  
  
She was staring at herself in the looking glass when she heard something hit the ground in her room. Wrapped around a rock was a piece of parchment. She looked at the parchment and read it. Dropping the rock and the parchment on the floor she stood stunned for a minute. Then she picked them both up and looked outside of her door. She placed her cloak over her head and left the house, knowing that she would never return.   
  
  
  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. 'I love you Mattheus, but your better off this way.' She thought as she ran towards her destination.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus was restless. He wanted to tell her that he loved her this minute. So he walked to her room and knocked on the door. Thinking that she was sleeping and that he wanted to see her sleep, she opened the door. Lighting a torch in the room he looked around and almost dropped it. She was gone ....  
  
  
  
  
He sighed and thought that she was with the slaves .... the ones that he was going to free tomorrow. He was glad he had done it now, they were her best friends after all.  
  
  
  
  
He slipped his cloak around his head and went after her.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"JULIUS, they took her."  
  
  
  
  
"I know Taketus, but yet again .. there is nothing we can do."  
  
  
  
  
  
"But they took my Kami. I want her back."  
  
  
  
  
The two grew silent as a lone figure stepped into their alcove. "Where is she?"  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" Julius said to the figure  
  
  
  
  
The figure drew back his hood to reveal Mattheus. Julius tensed for a second and then said, "Where is Sorenia?"  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus tensed then, "She isn't here?"  
  
  
  
  
Taketus took his chance then, "Sir ... my Kami has been taken ... Silas bought her saying something about revenge. Is there any way that you could help us?"  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus sighed, "I bought the two of you today, and you were to be set free in the morning. The girl was to be bought in the morning and set free also. But it looks like I am too late."  
  
  
  
  
"Why are you helping us?" Julius said  
  
  
  
  
"Because you are Sorenia's friends, and I am going to make her my wife."  
  
  
  
  
"Does she know this?"  
  
  
  
  
"No, I was going to ask her tomorrow."  
  
  
  
  
Julius got worried then, "Taketus, you said they took Kami for revenge. But revenge against whom?"  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus caught on, "Silas! He was there tonight. He must have Sorenia too."  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus walked out of the alcove. "Come with me if you two want to save the girls."  
  
  
  
  
He strode out onto the streets and the two slaves followed their new master, to save the ones they all loved.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia slipped into the temple unnoticed. She walked into the great room where Silas was sitting on his 'throne' so to speak. She knew what he wanted but she had to get in a position to get Kami out first.  
  
  
  
  
"I am here."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes you are, and you look even better as a lady. Where is your savior now?"  
  
  
  
  
"He doesn't know. Now let me see the girl."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kami was brought out by some of the temple maidens. Sorenia knew that these girls were so afraid of him that they would never go against his orders, she had no angle there.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kami was frightened but Sorenia could tell the girl had not been harmed. She smiled at Kami and Kami looked slowly back. Sorenia said, "You will be okay Kami, and you'll be back with Taketus in no time."  
  
  
  
  
Silas walked up to Sorenia and ran the back of his hand down her face. Sorenia backed away. "Let the girl go and you can have me."  
  
  
  
  
Silas smiled, "Let me have you first and then I'll let her go."  
  
  
  
  
"NO, I want her freed first. I have to see her free before I'll let you touch me."  
  
  
  
  
"So be it, the little ragamuffin will be set free." He motioned for the girls to leave and Kami ran to Sorenia. Sorenia hugged her and took her to the door. "Go Kami, live your life and be happy, for me. If you ever see Mattheus ... then tell him I loved him."  
  
  
  
  
Kami was protesting but Sorenia pushed her out of the door and bolted it. She felt the tears slip down her cheek as she felt the breath of Silas on her neck.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I knew that I could get you back. You belong to me ... and no one else." She felt a rope go around her hands and he tied her down to the bed in the next room. She tried to think of anything but what was about to happen to her. The last thought of non fear as she felt Silas trace up her leg was Mattheus, 'I love you.'  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus heart was beating faster and faster. Silas must have sent a message telling Sorenia that if she didn't show up to the temple then unspeakable things would be done to Kami. Sorenia loved Kami so much that she would sacrifice herself. 'You fool, you beautiful loving fool. You'd give up everything to help someone you love.'  
  
  
  
  
He was in a full run by now and he had his sword drawn. He would kill Silas if he even touched one hair on Sorenia or Kami's head. Julius and Taketus were right behind him. They had no weapons but their rage served well enough.   
  
  
  
  
When they came to the temple they entered the main hallway and saw Kami there, cornered by some men. They were about to do their worst and Mattheus saw red. He immediately began to slaughter the men and Julius and the boy Taketus killed a few themselves. Kami was in Taketus's arms and was shaking.   
  
  
  
  
Mattheus leaned into the two children, "Kami I know you've been through a lot, but you have to tell me where Sorenia is ...."  
  
  
  
  
Kami was just saying, "She sacrificed herself for me .... She did it for me..."  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus couldn't stand there any longer so he turned to Julius, "Take these two to my home ... it is near the arena. Do you know where that is?"   
  
  
  
  
Julius nodded and said, "What are you going to do?"  
  
  
  
  
"I am going to kill Silas."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
"You thought you could belong to someone else." He slowly moved a hand up Sorenia's leg, "You thought you would belong to someone else... You were wrong, and you will pay."  
  
  
  
  
He took out his knife blade and held Sorenia down as he cut into her leg, carving out something.   
  
  
  
  
He didn't even bother to cover her mouth as she screamed, her screams made him even more excited about it all.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Mattheus was getting scared, He couldn't find her anywhere. He needed to find her, he couldn't let anything happen to Sorenia. She deserved to be happy, not tortured like this. Her heart was so pure, why would anyone let this happen to her.  
  
  
  
  
His heart was beating out of his chest in worry for her. He had to find her. He frantically went from room to room, knocking things over and looking for her or Silas.  
  
  
  
  
It was then that he heard the scream and went running.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Silas was carving his mark into her leg. She was his and he wanted everyone to know that from now on.   
  
  
  
  
As he went to carve the third letter and the blood flowed down his hands the door opened and he saw the young Roman, with a murderous look on his face.   
  
  
  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!" The Roman spat out.   
  
  
  
  
Sorenia looked up from her position and yelled out, "Mattheus!"  
  
  
  
  
She was crying and was in so much pain, but there he was, like an angel of mercy to save her.   
  
  
  
  
Silas lunged for Mattheus, but Mattheus was too quick for him. Before she knew it Silas was laying limply on top of her. Mattheus had gone straight for Silas's heart and had killed him.   
  
  
  
  
Mattheus pulled Silas's body off of Sorenia and cut the ropes holding her down on the bed. She was bleeding quite profusely from her leg and he tore a piece of his robe to tie around it. The madman had been carving out part of her leg. He then held Sorenia against his chest as she sobbed.   
  
  
  
  
"You idiot," he said, "You sacrificed yourself for her. You could have been killed, tortured, or worse ..."  
  
  
  
  
He then took her in his arms completely and kissed her full on the mouth. She then passed out due to the pain. He took her in his arms and walked out with his sword sheathed. No one dared to stop him as he took her home, for good.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
Sorenia awoke to hear voices , "Where am I? Why is this so familiar."  
  
  
  
  
She heard the voices again and tried to get out of the bed, but found she couldn't. Along with the pain, the memories came rushing back at her. Silas... Kami.... Mattheus ... her heart constricted and she called out his name.  
  
  
  
  
The door opened and there he was ... with Kami, Julius, Taketus, all of his friends, and his parents.  
  
  
  
  
He went to her immediately and kissed her. When they broke free she smiled at him and then asked, "What are Kami and them doing here? They will be punished for escaping if they are caught."  
  
  
  
  
"They have been freed, as you were."  
  
  
  
  
Sora grinned and lunged at Mattheus, hugging him tightly. "THANK YOU Mattheus. How can we ever repay you for your kindness?"  
  
  
  
  
He grinned again and said, "Become my wife."  
  
  
  
  
She started to cry and said, "Yes ... oh Yes."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
The two were married in front of their friends. Love and Friendship were united as one soul and were happy.  
  
  
  
  
They had four children, one of whom became a ruler of Rome ... Marc Anthony .....  
  
  
  
Their love was a true story, one that has been forgotten .....  
  
  
  
  
The lovers died in each others arms, of old age, and their souls returned to heaven ...   
  
  
  
  
And yet again they were as they had started .... Until one day ..... the soul of friendship was taken away .... and the soul of love had to wait for them to be reunited again ....  
  
  
  
  
The search began anew ......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well guys, I hope you liked that chapter. I am sure you had no idea what this story would be like based on my intro ... but this chapter took a lot out of me to write. I hope you liked it. If you did then please leave me a review and I will write another one to this story!  
  
  



End file.
